ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sword of Destiny: The Movie/Transcript
Logos Film Prolouge ''Warner Bros Pictures Present'' ''A Cartoon Network Movie Production'' ''A Metro Goldwyn Mayer'' ''Lilly Darcy's Destiny in'' ''SWORD OF DESTINY: THE MOVIE'' ''Directed, Produced and Written by Karen Gillan'' Emmy's walking to her locker to get ready to finish up. *Emmy Wilson: Come on Girls, it's quittin' time. *Claire Wilson: Finally. *Phoebe Smith: Yeah. Same time tomorrow? *Emmy Wilson: Yeah. *Lilly Darcy: Actually girls, I can't. *Emmy Wilson: Why? *Lilly Darcy: There's something i need to tell you, Emmy. I kinda need some time off. Kinda two weeks off. *Emmy Wilson: Really, why? Lilly returns home Lilly's preparing for her ride home on her motorbike. In the flashback, Emmy is talking to Lilly about her request. *''Emmy Wilson: You're leaving town? Why?'' *''Lilly Darcy: I have to go home for a few days to spend time with my family. I have to tell my brother about something. '' *''Emmy Wilson: Really? '' *''Lilly Darcy: Yeah.'' *''Emmy Wilson: If that’s what you want you can go home. Request accepted. Enjoy some time off.'' *''Lilly Darcy: Thanks, Emmy. '' ''Lilly kiss Emmy and walk off. The flashback ends.'' Lilly sees the view of New Royale City when she arrived to the hill. *Lilly Darcy: It's good to be home. Lilly takes the picture of the city before riding back home. She sees everything's the same. She arrived to her family's hotel aka her home so she can relax for a few days. *Lilly Darcy: I haven't been here since few days after the tournament. Lilly walked inside and sees the place empty. Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly's reunion Lilly looked at her bedroom. She remembers the time when[[Lorcan Darcy's Adventures: The Movie: Destiny of Time| she help Lorcan during the tournament finals]]. *''Lorcan Darcy: Oh man, Guys. Is it good to be home.'' *''Cillian Darcy: That's right, We left this place for three months and now the first round of the finals begins tomorrow.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Look, I've founded out that the Queen of Time and Space is almost here, Cillian. I have to be ready by friday.'' *''Lilly Darcy: Trust me, Lorcan. We have loads of time to fight back against Elaine Boyack.'' *''Cillian Darcy: Come on, Lilly. Lorcan may be the Purple Man but he manage to win the Quarter Finals.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Thanks, Cillian.'' *''Lilly Darcy: Look, we need to get to the ceremony of the finals. Let's go.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Wait, what happened to that boy in your age?'' *''Lilly Darcy: What're you driving at? You idiots don't get it. I'm gay!'' *''Lorcan Darcy: That's not what I'm talking about. And by the way, it should count. Now, shut up and come on.'' ---- ''Bill and Harleen are making breakfast and Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are about to leave.'' *''Harleen Quinzel: Hey, you three, what's all the hub-bub, bubs?'' *''Bill Darcy: Come on over here and get my "End of the Week" breakfast scramble.'' *''Lilly Darcy: Dad, We didn't even like the food the first time around. Why do we have to have it again?'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Is that a sparerib?'' *''Bill Darcy: I already called it.'' *''Cillian Darcy: Well we'll passed. Come on guys, let's go.'' *''Bill Darcy: What? Where're you three going?'' *''Lorcan Darcy: It's the opening of the tournament finals. We're one of the finalists in this game. So lates.'' ''The triplets walked out of the house.'' The flashback ends with Lilly smiles. She felt nervous about her reunion with her family and look around the city. At the city, she have a nice walk around. It was peaceful until... *Cillian Darcy: There she is!! Cillian and Lorcan running towards her and picking her up. Lilly laughs. *Lilly Darcy: Boys! I haven't seen you in a long time. *Cillian Darcy: Yeah, I told you Lorcan that it worked! *Lorcan Darcy: Oi, it's my plan, eejit. *Cillian Darcy: Alright, that's it! Lorcan and Cillian fights. Lilly laughs. At the coffee shop, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are having a conversation. *Lorcan Darcy: Do you realise that we have not seen each other since we defeat Ben Ravencroft and Elaine Boyacke last year? *Lilly Darcy: Oh my God. I think you’re right. *Cillian Darcy: What's going on over at College, Lorcan? *Lorcan Darcy: Well, um, I done a computer class. *Cillian Darcy: You dropped out, didn't you? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. I have to go on another adventure to find something what my parents were looking for. *Cillian Darcy: It's okay. We'll not tell dad and The Order of the Coaglua. *Lilly Darcy: That Order of the What-now? *Cillian Darcy: Eleven months ago, after you left, Dad joined this evil cult organization called the Order of the Coagula. *Lorcan Darcy: They are an evil cult who entrap, sell, and transfer the consciousness of prospective buyers into younger African Americans. I came back here a couple of months ago to help him investigate. *Lilly Darcy: Rewind, transfer the consciousness of prospective buyers into younger african americans?! That's the methods of pseudo-immortality! The Order of the Coaglua Introducing the new step The Legend of the Sword of Destiny Lorcan discovers the truth about his story Lorcan is shocked about what Lilly said. *Lorcan Darcy: You're serious? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah. *Lilly Darcy: We were having a writing contest about the upcoming season. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh my god, this is the best idea you ever made! *Lilly Darcy: Really? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. I had to drop out of college to order to find whatever i'm looking for. *Cillian Darcy: What do you mean? *Lorcan Darcy: I was asked by the dean after he discovers that I'm a computer genius. I kinda turn it down so i can travel the world. *Lilly Darcy: So you can travel to find whatever you were looking for? *Lorcan Darcy: That's right. My seventh and final chapter of a story. It's going to be the best chapter in my life. This is going to be way better than i've found out that Maisie's my biological mother. *Cillian Darcy: You knew that Molly's not your biological mom? *Lorcan Darcy: Of course. Remember when we got some walkie talkies? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah? *Lorcan Darcy: I heard the whole thing through them. I was shocked at first, i'm okay with it. The Quest for the Sword begins Trapped in the Labyrinth Angry Mob of South Park Trying to find the way out Meeting the Belcher Kids Lilly's past Monster High returns The Future of Lorcan Darcy The Sword of Destiny is found No More Melissa Herkabe rises Lilly chasing Melissa The Escape Lorcan healed Cillian Return to South Park Lorcan and Cillian, who is healed, escaped from the cave. *Cillian Darcy: Where's Lilly? *Lorcan Darcy: She's gone after Melissa. *Cillian Darcy: You mean, you gave up your energy to save me? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. You're my brother. *Cillian Darcy: Wow. Thanks. *Lorcan Darcy: No problem. We gotta get outta here. *Cillian Darcy: Where are we? Lorcan shows Cillian the map where they are. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay, we're gotta get to help Lilly because she's at the next town. We'll have to go through. *Cillian Darcy: Through where? *Lorcan Darcy: I don't believe this. Look! Cillian and Lorcan sees the town of South Park, Colorado. *Cillian Darcy: South Park. *Lorcan Darcy: Look like we're gonna get through. *Sheila Broflovski: I don't think so, Lorcan Darcy. Lorcan sees the Citizens of South Park aiming their guns at him. *Lorcan Darcy: Easy there. Not! Lorcan uses his powers to freeze them. *Cillian Darcy: Run, Lorcan! Escape through South Park Lilly battles Melissa Race to the Sword of Destiny Lorcan discovers the truth Thank you Lorcan Lorcan unfrozes the citizens. *Mayor McDaniels: What the? *Shelia Broflovski: You?! *Lorcan Darcy: It's okay. I know how much you lot wanted me to visit on my adventures, and I'm okay with it. I will visit you guys. *Mayor McDaniels: How did you know? *Lorcan Darcy: While I was playing some basketball with Cillian, i've been doing some thinking and maybe i should visit this town. *Randy Marsh: Well you have made a good decision. *Lorcan Darcy: Thank you, Mr Marsh. Cillian and Lorcan get the Sword of Destiny Final Battle Melissa's death Lorcan's leaving once again After Melissa's death, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly had save the world again. The Order of Coagula are defeated and Bill is freed. *Bill Darcy: Kids! Thank you! *Cillian Darcy: No problem, dad. *Lilly Darcy: Yeah, hey where's Lorcan? Lorcan's preparing for his another journey. He's goes onto motorbike. *Lilly Darcy: Where're you going? *Lorcan Darcy: I'm going on another journey, starting with South Park, Colorado! *Bill Darcy: Hey, when you get back, we're not going to tell anyone you dropped out. *Lorcan Darcy: YOU'RE DEAD CILLIAN! Bye guys! *Cillian Darcy: Bye! Lorcan is riding off to Colorado to begin his another journey. Ending Credits=